


qudditch and quills

by lovelyevak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SKAM, gryffindor!jonas, hufflepuff!vilde, in another parallel universe, kossegruppa, ravenclaw!even, relationship, slytherin!isak, slytherin!sana, the curtains were green and blue in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyevak/pseuds/lovelyevak
Summary: isak valtersen is in his 6th year at hogwarts and everything seems to be going fine. that is until even bech næshiem, the mysterious and handsome transfer student from beauxbatons shows up, and just can't seem to leave him alone. through mishaps with quills, and quidditch, they seem to be able to meet in almost any universe, even a magical one.





	qudditch and quills

Isak Valtersen was stunned. In shock, perhaps. Words couldn’t really describe his initial thoughts on the tall blonde boy who had just walked into the great hall. He had never in his five prior years seen this boy in the halls of Hogwarts, he certainly would’ve remembered if he had. 

The boy was tall, taller than Isak, he had the most perfect gravity defying hair Isak had ever seen, and light blue eyes. Isak had to find out who he was, and where he had come from. 

Suddenly, someone nudged his shoulder, awakening him from his almost trance.  
“Isak, what are you staring at? Nevermind, headmistress mcgonagall is about to start the welcoming speech, so pay attention.” Sana, one of Isak’s only Slytherin friends said. Sana was interesting, she was a hatstall, and almost a Ravenclaw. She was part of the so called ‘girl squad’ along with some of Isak’s other friends, Noora, a Ravenclaw, Eva, a Gryffindor, Chris, and Vilde, both Hufflepuffs. 

“Sana, she gives the same speech every year, it’s nothing new.” Isak complained rolling his eyes slightly. 

“Well, if he is a transfer, then he probably hasn’t been sorted yet. So better pay attention.” Sana said all knowingly with a smirk on her red lips. 

“What? I wasn’t staring at him?” Isak said a bit too defensively. 

“Okay Isak, whatever you say.” Sana laughs. 

“I was staring in that general direction, and maybe he happened to be in that direction, it wasn’t because of him.” He argued back. Sana laughed once again. 

Mcgonagall’s welcome speech was long and rather boring as usual, banned items, don’t go to the forbidden forest because it’s forbidden, all the usual. Isak was getting impatient, and definitely hungry. What was even the point in giving these speeches every single year if they said the same thing? Suddenly, the sorting ceremony began. The first years nervously stepped up to the stool and put on the hat one at a time, but then came that boy. 

“Even Bech Naeshiem?” The professor called up. 

He walked up with absolute confidence for someone transferring in their final year, he was all legs with those long strides, he almost strutted. The second that old hat was placed on top of his perfectly styled blonde hair, it screamed out “RAVENCLAW”. 

Even smiled, stepped off the stool and headed over to the ravenclaw table, and of course, right into Isak’s field of vision. He almost couldn’t stop staring. But then, Even caught his glance. He looked right back at him, and Isak could feel the blush rising in his cheeks. Even looked back at him, and smiled. The most beautiful smile Isak had probably ever even seen. 

“Isak. The food is right in front of you.” Sana says, once again startling Isak and almost causing him to fall off the chair. 

“Sanasol, could you try not to scare me like that all the time?” Isak complains finally looking away from Even, who has seemed to already strike up a conversation with Noora. 

“You wouldn’t be so alarmed if you were paying attention.” Sana laughs, smiling and showing her dimples. 

Isak nods and finally digs into his food. He did love the food at Hogwarts. Sometimes Isak wished that he was in the same house as Jonas or Magnus and Madhi, but at times like these, and especially after enduring an entire train ride about the girls they’d try to get with this year, he was definitely glad to have Sana, who never bothered him with stupid things like that. 

There were also Chris and William in Slytherin, the most popular fuckboys of the school who Isak would sometimes make awkward conversation with, and of course Elias, one of Jonas’s friends who just couldn’t seem to stop bothering Isak just for the sake of it. 

By the end of dinner, Sana had already left Isak behind, who had just finished his food, and was waiting to meet up with Jonas and the boys to walk the rest of the way before they reached their common rooms. Isak stood in the usual place they’d all talk after dinner, right below the staircase, but in the place of the boys, was Even Bech Naeshiem. 

“Halla.” He said with a charming smile. Why would someone like Even possibly be talking to Isak? He was a 6th year, and a Slytherin for that matter. 

“Oh, um Hei.” Isak mumbled quietly. For god sakes why did he have to be so pathetically awkward. 

“Even.” He reaches out his hand for Isak to shake, which he does after a split second of staring. “I’m new here, you probably know that.” Even said with a laugh, his eyes lighting up for an almost moment. 

“Right, um, I’m Isak.” He says, letting go of Even’s hand. “Would you happen to have seen three boys, a Gryffindor and two Hufflepuffs, here a few minutes ago?” Isak asks nervously. 

“Your friend with the eyebrows? I think they left ahead of us a few minutes ago.” Even says casually. How could even know that Isak was friends with Jonas?

“Oh um ok.” Isak finished, looking down awkwardly again, trying too hard not to meet those perfect blue eyes. 

“It seems that everyone else has already left by now, and truthfully, I have no idea where the Ravenclaw Common Room is. Care to show me?” Even asks, heading up to the staircase, and stopping to wait for Isak to actually move. 

“Right, of course. So um, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?” Isak asks. He just had to make the most pathetic small talk ever. Why couldn’t he say something more interesting. Even could probably tell he was a mess already. 

“Oh it’s nice, really different from Beauxbatons, but everyone here seems great.” Even says, as Isak leads him through the winding staircase that leads to the Ravenclaw tower. 

“So why come here for your last year?” Isak asks, once again making the worst small talk of his life, and assumedly the worst first impression on his new sort of crush. 

Before Even could answer, Noora was running towards them. 

“Even! I was looking for you everywhere, good that Isak brought you up here though, that was awfully nice of him!” She said cheerfully as the door opened. 

“Yeah, thanks again Isak, you’re cute.” He says completely nonchalantly. Isaks blushed furiously. A boy had never randomly called him cute like that before. “We should definitely do this again some time, maybe I’ll forget where I’m going again tomorrow.” Even suggests playfully with a wink as he turns and steps through the door, leaving Isak standing alone in the hall completely unaware of what had just happened. It really couldn’t be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading ! this is my first time writing anything on ao3 or anything evak so sorry for any mistakes ! i decided to start with something i know well which is harry potter. i know this first chapter is pretty short but chapters will definitely get longer throughout this fic.


End file.
